


look what I've done but don't blame me I can't help where I come from

by indigo_inks



Category: Sharp Objects (TV), Sharp Objects - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: One night after their return to St. Louis, Camille asks Amma for her vibrator.
Relationships: Amma Crellin/Camille Preaker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	look what I've done but don't blame me I can't help where I come from

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



> Musical inspiration: Amanda Palmer's "Runs in the Family"

Camille Preaker wonders if it’s something wrong with her.

Correction: She _knows_ it’s something wrong with her. Cutting. Self-injury. Self-harm. Whatever you want to call it. Incontrovertible evidence of wrongness has been literally carved in words all over her skin.

Amma Crellin is a girl who looks like a woman. A study in contradictions. During the day, she likes to play with a dollhouse modeled after their mother’s home in Wind Gap. She brought it with her to St. Louis, and she continues to add to it.

Amma brought other things with her from Wind Gap, too. Things she keeps hidden in the bedroom that used to be Camille’s. Things like that drawer stuffed full of sex toys. She’s especially partial to vibrators.

The pink wand vibrator is particularly powerful – and _loud_. Tonight, Camille can hear it buzzing through the wall that separates her from Amma. The buzzing continues for a long time. Camille thinks that surely it doesn’t take Amma that long to achieve orgasm. She must be able to orgasm multiple times in succession. Either that, or she likes edging.

The sound of the vibrator sets Camille’s teeth on edge. The buzzing is too similar to sounds the words on her skin make when the need to hurt is strongest. She’s crossing her arms and jamming her hands into her armpits to prevent herself from reaching for something sharp—

—when the buzzing abruptly stops.

Camille’s on her feet and opening the door before she’s even consciously aware of having made a decision. She flicks the light switch on. “Give me your vibrator. I know you’re finished with it.”

Amma doesn’t shriek or cringe beneath the sheets like any normal little sister might be expected to do. Instead, Amma’s eyes gleam as she says, simply, “No.”

“No?” echoes Camille, surprised.

“No. But I’ll use it on you…if you join me.”

She shouldn’t. She knows she shouldn’t. But she joins Amma in bed anyway, and the vibrator’s buzz is plenty loud enough to drown out the sounds of the words carved into Camille’s skin. Her shout when she comes is loudest of all.

As she comes down from the high, Amma cuddled at her side, Camille Preaker again wonders if it’s something wrong with her…or if maybe, somehow, wrongness just runs in the family.


End file.
